A relay is an entity that relays signal transmission and reception between a macro evolved Node B (eNode B or eNB) and a User Equipment (UE). Relays may be introduced in order to extend service coverage and increase cell-edge throughput.
If the position of a relay changes over time, a cell covered by the relay may have mobility. Thus, the cell may be called a mobile cell.